Lost in Eden
by greenmoon666
Summary: Crossover with Chrno Crusade. AionxEnvy and later some EnvyxEd
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Chrno Crusade or Full Metal Alchemist or any of characters from those shows.

Aion is a character from anime and manga "Chrno Crusade"; he is a very powerful demon that rebelled against pandemonium and the underworld. He took pandemonium's head and fled to earth. He is labeled as a sinner by the rest of demon race and has his group of loyal fellow sinners. He lives is a floating fortress called "Eden". He is the main bad guy.

Aion enjoyed the sight of the naked body sleeping next to him. A few moments ago it was still panting and moaning, but now looked so peaceful as sleep has finally come to it. Aion moved a few stands of hair from its face. It has been two months since he brought Envy to Eden, his floating fortress, his empire. Envy was by far the best toy he ever had. He didn't really understand exactly what Envy is, but he sensed that he wasn't human. He only played with humans before; he slowly found out that Envy can take much more than a human. At first Envy fought with him for supremacy making the sexy game more like a hunt. But as days and nights passed by, Aion tasted victory, and was now taking every bit of pleasure he could find in his catch.

And the pleasure did come. Where every human would pass out in exhaustion, Envy could take more. More passion, more rough play, more dominance… There were no more battles, but far from becoming boring, the memory of their struggle for dominance gave Aion desire to prove over and over again that he is Envy's master.

He wanted more even now, but decided to let his lover get some rest. He moved closer to Envy and pulled him into his arms. He could feel Envy's breathe on his chest and he started caressing Envy's hair. A few moments later his hold of Envy released as he joined his lover in a deep sleep.

First chapter had to be short…

Next one will be longer!

If you like it throw cookies at me, is you hate it... well flame me if you must…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own "Full Metal Alchemist" and "Chrno Crusade", nor any of the characters from those shows.**

* * *

When Aion woke up he first noticed that Envy was out of the bed. He heard the water running in the shower. Sure enough there was Envy. He did not declare his presence as he watched water run down his lover's body.

But he could only watch so long. He undressed and walked in to the shower. Envy noticed him and turned around, waited for Aion to be close enough to him and kissed his lips. Aion moved an arm around Envy's waist to pull him closer to his own body as he claimed his lips in a possessive manner. Envy let out a moan against Aion's lips. It didn't take long for the demon to advance to more serious stages. He pushed Envy against the wall and started licking his neck, leaving little bites every now and then. He listened to the way Envy's breathing became faster as louder moans came out.

He moved down to Envy's chest to hear him let out a small scream of pleasure as he licked his nipple. But Aion did not stop there, he then caressed the skin on Envy's belly with his lips and continued lower.

Aion loved the way Envy's body was utterly responsive. The androgynous sin was already panting and pleading him to go further. But he was going to make Envy beg for more a little longer. He rose up and claimed Envy's lips, pressing his body against his lover's and pressing his lover harder against the shower cabin's wall.

Envy was losing control over himself. Aion was licking his heck and grined against his skin as he felt Envy grind his hips against his own feeling their erection rub against each other. Envy was hungry for more, he always was. He loved affection and attention and Aion was more that happy to give it to him.

Aion idly thought about why Envy needed to be loved as much as he did. Often, when Envy was asleep in his arms, he would wonder what it is that happened to his beloved. What his past was like. It was more that obvious that Envy wasn't loved enough in the past. That is way he seemed to have accepted his new life, he had someone to adore him.

He came back to reality as he heard Envy whimper, he bit his shoulder to hard. He looked at Envy's face. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back a bit, to give Aion better access to his neck and chest. Aion moved a hand behind Envy's neck and pushed his head so that the sin would open his eyes and come face to face with him.

He stared into Envy's eyes, they were so much like his own. "Envy what do you want?"

The sin trembled "You…I want…..want you to take me…."

Aion smiled gently: "Just that?"

Envy calmed his breathing down a bit and looked at his lover with some sorrow in his sinful eyes. He hugged Aion, tangled fingers in long white hair, water pouring down their bodies. For a few moments there was only silence except for running water. Envy buried his face in Aion's chest. He felt Aion return the hug.

Aion wrapped his arms around his slightly trembling sin, and then brought his face up again to meet his gaze.

Envy made a weak effort to smile, "I want you to love me…." His lips were once again take by a kiss, a more tender one. Aion hands returned to his body, caressing the perfect pale skin, giving it new pleasures. Envy moaned against Aion's lips.

"I already love you." Aion said before he moved his hands to Envy's ass. He griped it tightly and rose Envy up to enter him. It wasn't that hard to get Envy of the ground, he was slender and light, and Aion was after all a demon so his strength was unmatched.

He heard his lover let out a scream of outmost pleasure as he was filled by the demon's full length. He held Envy up and pinned against the wall. He was moving slow but going in deep.

Envy's breathing became shattered moans of desire and pleasure coming together. He held onto his lovers shoulders so that he wouldn't have to hold his entire weight. "Aion…..I'm not...not a porcelain doll…. Harder…."

Aion grinned " As you wish my love"

* * *

And that was chapter 2, I promise to get the story going in the next one, as well as explain how Envy ended up with Aion. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own "Full Metal Alchemist" and "Chrno Crusade", nor any of the characters from those shows.**

_Author notes: Just so you know; I have a Muse. And right now she hates me. I tried to kill her to write chapter 2. She is still ignoring me._

* * *

All in all Eden wasn't a bad place, if you weren't afraid of heights… For Envy it was his own piece of heaven. Ever since he woke up on morning to find a man with long white hair smiling at him things in his life seemed to be taking a turn for the better. The other sinners were more afraid of him then they were letting out. Or to say; they were afraid of what Aion would do to them should some kind of harm come to him.

And Envy, to the best of his nature, exploited this fact to its limits; better say he was still testing its limits. Rizel was by far the worst. She would glare at him all the time, hiss when ever she got the chance, shoot nasty remarks at him, but Envy simply found her childish. She was just, well, envious.

Aion would often go to get the "necessary objects" that would help him "accomplish his goal", but Envy only given enough information to keep him from complaining. When ever Aion would come back it was worth the wait. There was some kind of passion between them that Envy felt attached to Aion. Maybe it wasn't just passion…

Envy was sitting on the edge of Eden and looking wistfully and the world beneath him. He wanted to go down there and see all that this world had to offer. Surprisingly he didn't think that much about revenge nowadays he was mostly focused on himself.

No matter how happy he was while Aion was around, he soon found himself wondering how long things will be that way. What will change? What will happen in the future? Aion would distract him from his thoughts of what is beyond his beautiful cage. It was a cage. A golden one. Aion had forbidden him to go down, better say look for a way to get down to the ground. That was the only time he used harsh words on Envy. But he tried to calm Envy's curiosity simply by telling him that he belonged up in Eden with him. And that there was nothing special or exiting about the world down there.

But one question still lingered on Envy's mind. Didn't the sinners dream of coming to that world? Wasn't that world their freedom? 'Isn't that world my freedom?'

* * *

"Take me to my father!"

But he wasn't taken to his father. When he woke up he was in a very strange world. It looked like the one he came from. But people were wearing very strange clothes. And there was this strange feeling he had. Like a force, energy so strong that it could not be denied. It was all around and everywhere. And in the sky he saw a green light that flowed like a river. Was that normal in this world?

Then he heard it. Someone was calling him. He heard it not with his ears, but in his mind. And before he could stop himself he was waling in the direction of a strong force. Something he felt made his heart wince in pain. It was anger, hate, passion, sorrow, all at the same time. And the only thing that was clear was the calling, so he followed it.

He found himself standing in front of a temple of some kind. It looked oddly familiar, so he entered it. There stood a man, dressed in white, with long white hair tied to a tail. He held out and arm and a very big bird landed on it. As he turned Envy got a better view of his face, and eyes, eyes that looked a lot like his own. The man smiled and walked towards him. The bird was once again in the air, making lazy circles above them.

The man stopped right in front of him, and their closeness was making Envy feel a bit like a teenager. Some hormones started waking up. The man moved and arm behind Envy and pulled him into a hug.

"Can you feel them?"

Envy's eyes widened. "What?"

"The humans. You can fell them, better say, feel their feelings."

"Yes" Envy did feel something before he heard the call, and it was all around, but not now, not when he was in the embrace of this man.

"My name is Aion. And I will take you to where they won't bother you."

He brushed his lips against Envy's and….

* * *

Envy felt someone hugging him and purring. "Shader!" Envy shrieked and jumped up. Luckily Shader was holding a firm grip on him "Are you going for a fall from Eden?"

"I told you to stop doing that!" Envy yelled exasperated.

The cat demon meowed and said "I can't help it, you are all so cute!"

Envy looked around, he was no longer alone. Joshua was there as well as Shader. He looked at Joshua who was looking just as annoyed as he felt, he got hugged to…

"You were daydreaming again."

"No" Envy sighed, "Just thinking…"

* * *

_Next chapter: Aion comes back, Envy and Rizel get into a fight, Envy finds out something he shouldn't know..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own "Full Metal Alchemist" and "Chrno Crusade", nor any of the characters from those shows.**

* * *

Envy yawned and stretched. The bed was worm and comfortable, he really wanted to get some sleep. But when he closed his mouth, ending a very long yawn, he felt his teeth hit something. He cracked open and eye, and saw Aion's beaming face look down on him. He placed a finger in Envy's mouth while he was yawning.

"You know, they say; cover your mouth while yawning!"

Envy closed his lips around Aion's finger and moved his tongue around it, sucking it slowly. Aion grinned and leaned down to plant a kiss on Envy's lips that still held his finger.

Envy arched his back to bring his body closer to his lover's. Aion pulled his finger out of Envy's mouth and licked it himself.

"I missed you" he whispered against the skin on Envy's neck before planting a kiss on it. Envy felt Aion's warm breath on his skin and it made him tremble, he moved is arms behind the demon, hugging his with one and taking a fistful of white hair in the other.

"You took too long this time. Where were…" But the rest was drowned by a loud gasp that escaped his lips as Aion went lower and was now licking a trail down Envy's chest and belly. He stopped to put a few delicate kisses on the far to gentle skin on the sin's stomach. He knew just how much Envy liked that. He moved his hand down to Envy's to feel just how exhilarated the body, now trembling with desire, truly was. He gave the hardness a few teasing caresses before pulling down Envy's skort. He bowed his head and took Envy's throbbing erection into his mouth.

Envy was finding difficulty remembering how to breathe. He missed Aion, and he was, up until now, planning on asking the demon a few questions. But that was all lost, and Envy himself was lost in a haze of desire and pleasure his body was given. There were times when after sex Envy hated himself for being so attracted to the demon.

Aion was moving his head faster, taking Envy deeper into his mouth and every now and then stop for a few teasing licks. When Envy's hot come filled his mouth he just let it spill down on Envy's hip. He grinned as he got up to meet his lovers gaze. Envy licked the traces of come on Aion's face, tasting himself.

Aion kissed him with all need showing Envy just how much he really did miss him. The kisses intensified, as they gave each other merely small pauses for air. Envy ran his hand down Aion's chest and to his most private parts, looked his lover into the eyes: "Do you want me to give you a …" Aion placed a finger on his lips to silence him, and then hissed them over it.

"Not now. I missed you. It has been too long, hasn't it…" He said sadly.

Envy nodded, took Aion's hand into his own, kissed it and let it rest on his chest.

"And I missed you."

Aion smiled and let his head sink into the soft pillows next to Envy's.

"Go to sleep. I'm sorry for interrupting you but I needed to remember your kisses and you taste."

He moved hair out of Envy's face and gave him a soft smile.

"But I wanted to ask you about where you were…"

Aion frowned.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"There is nothing to know, nothing you need to know."

Envy sat up clearly angry. " So there is no need for me to know what it is that you are doing when you leave this place and stay away for weeks at the time?"

"I didn't say that…"

"But you were thinking that!" Envy got out of the bed, but was followed by the demon.

He grabbed Envy's arm and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't be mad at me. I would never do anything to hurt you. What I'm not telling you might just be for you safety."

"So you are all mine, and only mine. I can be sure you are not…"

Aion laughed "This is what it is all about? Listen to me! Down there is nothing that would be of any romantic or sexual interest to me. For both those counts, I have you."

"Why can't I go down there?" He just knew Aion would frown again.

"That too is for your safety."

Envy buried his face into Aion's chest, giving up.

Aion sighed. "Do you remember the strange feeling you had when we first meat? Feeling the emotions of humans?" When Envy nodded he continued. "Well that is only going to get worst…"

"What!" Envy looked up.

"Yes. And soon the voices will come, they could be there already. But here you are safe, far away from humans." Envy shivered slightly and Aion held him closer.

"I can't stop what is happening to you, and I don't know why it is happening… What I do know is that its there for a reason, and here it won't drive you insane."

Envy sobbed against his lover's chest…

* * *

Well he knew something was wrong with that when he first sensed it, but for it to drive him insane… It was all a bit to much.

But to his great content Aion was going to stay home for a while, so he wouldn't have to think about it all the time. Still, what was happening to him? No one else could see the green river above the clouds like he did.

He was bored, sitting in the library and doing research on the world beneath him. He needed something to have fun with. And like a dream come true, in walked Rizel. He grinned. Now that could be fun.

"Oh Rizel, it's you, I thought I smelled something!"

She just ignored him.

"How are the little spiders, are they giving you enough love?"

He heard a growl and continued: "Well they do have a big hole to fill in you heart…or is it just the heart."

Envy just needed someone to pick on, and now he was pushing it.

A line of spider web was shot fro his neck, but it was far too easy for him to dodge it.

"Touchy subject I see! Sorry…not…hehehe"

Suddenly he saw a horde on disgusting looking spiders run towards him. He jumped up and flipped in the air a few times before landing on top of Rizel "Now, how do you expect any man to go for something so ugly, like you?"

One of Rizel's arms wrapped around his waist and she pushed him off. Envy fell to the ground and rolled to hit a tea table, knocking it over with a loud crash. The noise summoned Fiore to the library, and when she opened the door she saw Rizel clearly making a go for Envy's life. She let out a scream. Rizel turned to leave, but before she got out, she hissed at Envy "You are only here because Master needs your powers!"

* * *

Envy was practically running down the hallways to Aion's and his own room. Was Aion lying to him? Was it all to get his powers? Did Aion know about him being a shape-shifter, or was it that new thing about himself that he still did not understand.

Envy busted the doors open and stormed into the room. "Aion!"


End file.
